


纽约灯火通明

by MickeyTown



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	纽约灯火通明

“Miles！Miles！！你没事吧？Miles！醒一醒！”

有人在叫他吗？

“Miles！Miles！Son！！醒一醒！”

“嗯……嗯？……不！Peter！！”  
Miles猛地跳了起来，却撞上了他爸的胸膛。

“呃，爸。爸？！你怎么在这？”

“我来学校找你，你没回应但是手机响了我就进来了，这房间是怎么回事，这些是……蛛丝？”

Miles暗叫糟糕，这些蛛丝要怎么解释？说起来自己晕过去了多久？

“那个该死的蜘蛛！居然还把你捆起来！”David骂了一句。

“糟糕！已经这个时间了，爸我得去金并的大厦阻止——”

“金并？蜘蛛侠们在那里吗？”David敏锐地察觉到他儿子的反应，接着拿起呼叫机“通知所有单位，赶往——”

“呃，爸！爸！你听我解释！不是你想的那样的！”  
Miles试图阻止，却被他父亲一把按在椅子上。

“够了Miles！蜘蛛侠们和你艾伦叔叔的死有关！！我就知道蜘蛛侠不是个好东西！到处管不该管的事！！你也不应该参合进去！我讨厌蜘蛛——”也许是想起了自己兄弟，也许是Miles脸上惊恐的表情，David冷静了下来。“我……我……我呃……Miles，听着。你，艾伦叔叔他……去世了。”

“……”

“Miles，I’m sorry .”

“I know，dad .”

Miles想要去拥抱他的的父亲，但是远方却传来了爆炸的巨响。

 

已经离那场爆炸过去好几天了，Miles根本无法了解到当时的状况。他有偷偷进入过事件现场，搜寻过其他蜘蛛们，但一无所获，Miles只能祈祷他们都平安回到了自己的世界。

也许他们能设定个小程序在他们都走了后再关掉机器。  
或许有其他的超级英雄去帮了他们，送他们回家。  
说不定某人在回去的同时用蛛丝关掉了机器。

年轻的蜘蛛侠这样想着，荡过一栋栋高楼。

 

“Gwen已经一周没来上课了，我们也联系不上她的父母，有同学知道任何关于她的消息吗？”

“也许她觉得这个学校学习压力太大于是自闭了？”

怎么可能。

“估计她在那场奇怪的事件里遇害了？那些凭空冒出来的玩意儿说不定是克苏鲁——”

你这话要笑死我了。

“说不定她是神盾局特工，上周那些动静你们记得吧，她解决完这件事了就得去其他地方出任务了。”

这个还不错。

“好了好了同学们，我们得开始上课了。”

 

愿景中学是个精英学校，人们自己的事都忙不过来，Gwen的事也就被渐渐淡忘了。  
有一天Miles看见Gwen的学生档案被堆在那些老旧的泛黄的档案上，他看四下没人，偷偷把它带回了家。

只有Miles知道，只有Miles记得。

Gwen她是那么的优雅，战斗起来却像是在和敌人跳一支芭蕾。  
Gwen她是那么的伟大，肩负起保卫纽约的——好吧大概所有的蜘蛛侠都这么做了，但她还是很伟大。

只有他知道，只有他记得。  
他们说好要给对方在“朋友”那一栏留个位置。

 

半个月后当Miles在高楼间飞荡的时候，他的蜘蛛感应忽然响了，他顺着感应来到一条小巷子里，里面躺着个熟悉的人。

 

不，这不可能，这不是真的。Miles想。

千万别是真的。

蜘蛛感应却像是个小孩在炫耀他的新玩具一般不断尖叫着重复【是的是的是的是的是的是的是的是真的就是那样就是那样就是那样！！！】

真是不解风情啊。

 

“其实你没必要天天都来看我的，Miles。我自己一个人过了这么多年，还会照顾不好自己？”

“但是你……”

“嗯，我身子还结实着呢，你看看我这肚皮。”说完Peter还故意挺了挺那块肥肉想来证明。  
但是下一秒他的身体像是为了反驳一样变成了像是由马赛克和一些后现代风或者是几何图形拼凑成的东西。

“Peter！！”  
Miles惊叫着扑过去，想要扶起中年男人，但手却摸了个空。他只有眼睁睁的看着男人在那里——衰变。

所幸Peter最后还是稳定了下来。

“Pe，Peter？”

“没，没事……歇一会就好了。”  
中年发福的男人咳嗽了几下，想要站起来，最终在Miles的搀扶下倒在沙发上。

“你应该去找找钢铁侠，他可能知道怎么治好你。”

“呃，我已经去过了，还找了其他人，都超出了他们的能力范围。”

 

电视上又放起了MJ在她爱人葬礼上的演讲。

Peter听了一会儿，闭上眼喃喃。  
“真想见她啊……”

“笨蛋，你那天要是没把我打晕你现在已经回去了！”

“是的……啊不过呢其实回不去也没什么！这里的汉堡超好吃的！”

 

“你应该让我去的。”片刻的安静后，Miles又开了话头。

“咳，我，我不能……让你去冒这个险。”

“但是我可以隐身的。”

“隐身……你自己也知道，你那时候根本不行。”

“但是我至少可以关掉那台机器吧。”

“就算关掉了，然后呢？你要怎么对付剩下的敌人？一个人对付章鱼博士？绿恶魔还有金并？你会死的。”  
“我不想你受伤，Miles。”

 

又是这样，又是这样，是不是每个蜘蛛侠都不在意自己？  
我是可能会死，你留下来了可是必死无疑！就算你不珍惜自己，那为什么不想想我！你留下来了，舍己为人。“现在我又要看着蜘蛛侠！看着该死的Peter Parker你！在我面前再死一次！！！”

不知道什么时候把自己的心里话说了出来，Miles愣了一下，接着抓紧了Peter的领子，冲他大吼大叫，吐出一大堆不连贯的脏话。  
他努力地想表现出他很生气，只是愤怒，并不关心什么傻叉蜘蛛侠。  
但是啊，温热的泪水为什么会止不住的流下？

 

发福的中年男人愣了一会儿，然后温柔的抱住哭泣的男孩。

“谢谢你，Miles。”

 

之后日子一天天流过，平稳得如同柔顺的丝绸。

 

“嘿Miles，我听说今晚他们会放烟花来纪念蜘蛛侠。”

“啊，我知道，同时还是庆祝纽约在那次平行宇宙的乱子里安然无恙。”

“那个，我想去看看……”

“……”Miles瞥了一眼Peter又回去捣鼓他的蛛丝喷射器。

“Please？”

有着肚腩的蜘蛛侠做出一副被遗弃的小狗的样子。

“……你在干嘛？”Miles终于回过头，而后又一脸嫌弃地看着这个中年男人。

“啊？我在让你感到内疚啊？”

“……但你看脸上的表情就像是在嘲讽我一样。”

“……咳，总之我就是要去！我荡不动了要你带我去！”

 

“真的很漂亮啊，我都不敢相信他们会为我做这些！”  
两个蜘蛛侠所在某栋高楼的天台上，看着夜空中绽开的一朵朵烟花。

“毕竟你，那个你为纽约付出了那么多。”  
“啊啊，是的，他做得很棒。”  
“你也一样啊。”

 

“Peter，你说蜘蛛侠是一种信念。”

 

一颗流星自下而上的划过，金色的瀑布奔流而下。

“虽然我还不是很清楚那是怎样的信念，但是——”

 

焰火在空中爆开，形成一只红色的蜘蛛。

“总有一天，我会明白的。”

 

夜空中像是有谁用星星写下了“Thank You Spider-Man”的一行话。

“所以，Peter，我向你保证，不管倒下多少次，我都会站起来的。”  
Miles笑着朝他身旁看去，希望能看见——

 

“——Peter？Peter？！”

年轻的蜘蛛侠慌了起来。  
“Peter！！Peter！Peter Parker！！！”

不要不要不要不要不要不要。  
他在哪儿他在哪儿他在哪儿？  
蜘蛛感应没有响，Miles站起身四下寻找，祈祷着不要是他想的那样。

 

“嘭————”  
又是一轮烟花在夜空中升起，接连不断的火星照亮了Miles所在的房顶。

 

Miles来到那堆散落的衣物旁，毫无疑问，那是Peter今晚穿的衣服。  
他跪下来，拿起那些衣服，它们仍是温热的，还有Peter的气味留在上面。

不过冬夜的风很快就带走了这些。

“Peter .”

Miles摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“Fine，fine .”  
他又重复了一遍。

“You really leave now.”

 

年轻的蜘蛛侠把头埋进那堆衣服里。

绚烂的烟花还在不断的绽放，它们明亮而温暖。

Miles静静的坐着，直到最后的焰火也飘落在地上。

“再见。”  
他在心里默念。

 

远处的人群也开始散去。

 

不管发生了什么，  
无论有谁离去，  
纽约依旧灯火通明。

 

【End】


End file.
